Still Alive But Not Found
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: It as been one year since Aang has defeated the Fire Lord but after he defeated the Fire Lord he disappeared, with Appa and Momo. It was like he was never alive, the only thing different was that their was no more war. Next chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

-1**It as been one year since Aang has defeated the Fire Lord but after he defeated the Fire Lord he disappeared, with Appa and Momo. It was like he was never alive, the only thing different was that their was no more war. But people say there have been sights of a flying bison…..but Sokka nor Toph never believed what they said was true……Aang told me that hope was just a distraction, but like I said before we found him…….I still haven't lost hope. I know he's still alive, but is just waiting to be found…………**


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Toph!" Sokka yelled. "What, Snoozels?" saidToph coming out of her earth tent. "Where's all the meat?!" Sokka yelled again. "How should I know, you're the one obsessed with it!" Toph yelled back.

"So what if I'm obsessed with it!! I haven't eaten meat since yesterday!" He yelled back. Katara was sitting on a rock thinking about Aang, that's all she really does since he disappeared.

_Katara heard an explosion come from the Palace, She started running strait to it avoiding the yelled of Sokka and Zuko. When she got to the Palace, she ran strait to the War chambers, that's where Aang was fighting Ozai. _

_Katara screamed at what she saw……Ozai…..split in half, blood splattered everywhere, and Aang laying on the other side of the room. She ran to him, sat next to him, and picked his head up and up it on her lap._

_She ignored the blood oozing on her kimono and just stared at Aang's limp body. "No." Katara whispered. "No!!!" She yelled. She let tears fall freely now, they fell on Aang's face who's was fading from this world._

_Katara put her hand on his check and it went right threw it. She yelped and looked away, he was literally fading from this world…..The war was over but why can't war have a happy ending on who saved the world?_

_Katara cried hard her and looked around, she had no more water from it all evaporating from protecting and fighting. She looked around again to try to find water but when she looked back down at Aang, he wasn't their nor his blood……it just vanished. _

"_Aang!" Katara yelled. She got up and looked around. "Aang!" Katara yelled worried. She fell to her knees crying in her hands. "Aang." Katara sobbed._

She let a tear fall down her check and wiped it away. She looked back at the fighting trio, apparently Zuko got into this, too. Katara chuckled a little and walked up to them.

"Sokka the only reason we never have meat an more is because you eat all of it right when we buy it." said Katara. "Name one time I did that." said Sokka crossing his arms. "Yesterday." they all said. Sokka opened his mouth but closed it.

"My point exactly." said Katara waling back to the rock she was sitting on. She sat down she looked back at them, they were all staring at her. "What?" said Katara.

"You've been sitting their all day thinking about him." said Zuko. "No I haven't." said Katara looking away. "Your lying." said Toph. Katara sighed.

"Well so what if I'm thinking about him." said Katara turning around. Sokka walked up to her.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love," Sokka started. "and-"

"You at least got to tell her that you loved her, I never got that chance, he was dead when I found him, He disappeared right before my eye's with Appa and Momo, he's still alive and I know it," "He's not alive, Katara!" Sokka yelled. "Yes he is!!!! So just leave me alone." Katara yelled back before running to the river a few minutes away.

Sokka looked at Zuko and Toph who just sighed and walked back to the middle of the camp. Sokka looked in the direction Katara ran, but walked back to where Zuko and Toph were.

----------------------------------------------

"He's still alive and I know it!" Katara yelled while water whipping a tree. "He's still alive and I-" Katara was cut off by a loud groan. _I know that groan anywhere, _Katara thought while walking through the shallow river. She go to the other side and looked through the bushes.

Katara gasped at what she saw an hid behind a bush. "It's okay Appa, I'm sure I an get you some food somewhere." said Aang petting his pets nose. "Aang!" Katara whispered in joy. She ran back to camp to tell the others but what if he left before she got back.

"I have to make them believe me." Katara whispered before sprinting back to camp. "Sokka! Toph! Zuko!" Katara yelled on her way back. Sokka, Toph, and Zuko looked the way. Katara shot out of the trees and skid to a stop.

"Aang……Appa…….Momo……River." Katara managed to say through pants. "I already told you, Aang's dea-Ahhhhhh!" Sokka yelled while Katara dragged him to the river. Zuko and Toph started running to Sokka and Katara.

Katara ran through the lake and ran strait into the clearing. Katara gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Katara gasped. He was gone, no foot print, to camp, nothing that would prove that he was still alive. Sokka got up. "You dragged me out here for nothing Katara, Aang isn't alive, and he's not going back from the dead." said Sokka.

"Your right, he's not coming back from the dead because he's still alive, he has to be because if he isn't, who's going to teach the next Avatar Air bending!?" Katara yelled looking around the place.

"Aang!" Katara yelled. She looked up in the sky, no bison. "Katara forget it, he's not alive." said Zuko coming into the clearing with Toph behind. Katara turned to him, fire in her eye's.

"I know what I saw! He's alive so stop saying that!" Katara yelled while walking up to him. "Katara calm down." said Sokka pulling her away from Zuko. Katara had tears streaming down her face. She looked at Sokka and noticed a face.

She gasp and the person started to ran. Katara ran past Sokka and to where the figure was running. "Hey! Wait!" Katara yelled while dodging a tree. The figure started to run fast and soon escaped her eye.

Katara panted and slowly slowed down. "Hey! Wait!" She yelled again. She growled and heard Sokka, Zuko, and Toph coming after her. She groan and started running again. "Katara!" Sokka yelled. She looked behind while running and saw Zuko. She stopped and looked back at the way the figure ran.

"I'm not giving up." She whispered. Right when Zuko was next to her, she sprinted away. "Come on. Come on. I can run faster." Katara said. She started to ran almost as fast as an air bender. She skid to a stopped when she got to another clearing. She looked around and groaned.

Nothing, just dirt, leaves, and tree's……..no Aang, Momo, or Appa. Katara sighed and walked into the middle of the clearing. "Aang." Katara said. "Aang!" Katara yelled. She looked up at the sky to see nothing but clouds. She sighed and fell to her knees.

She looked back up at the tree's. _This place looks so familiar……._Katara thought while getting back up and walking up to a tree. _That's it!_ "This is the forest that was burned down before we came to the village." Katara said.

She touch a tree only to her touched on her shoulder, she acted fast by bending the water out of her pouch and at the person. "Ouch." Zuko said while rubbing his head. "Sorry." said Katara bending her water back in her pouch.

"What are you doing here?" said Zuko. "I thought I saw something." said Katara turning back to the tree. "I know what you saw." said Zuko. Katara turned to him. "You saw it too?" said Katara hopefully.

Zuko looked down. "I didn't but I do know who it was." said Zuko looking at her. Katara looked up at the sky. "I know he's alive, I saw Appa, Momo, and him." she turned to him. "He's alive and I'm going to find him."

"Katara, what if he doesn't want to be found." said Zuko walking to her. "Be might not want to be found, but he is going to be." said Katara walking into the forest. "Where are you going?" said Zuko.

"To the place I told Aang that this forest was going to grow back." said Katara before she walked deeper into the forest. "I'm going with you, if anything happened to you your brother would kill me." said Zuko walking up to her.

"Fine, but when I run, try to keep up." said Katara before she turned back to the forest. "I'm just wondering, what happened here?" said Zuko looking around.

"This place was burned by the fire nation a while ago, Aang said how could he let this happen, I told him that the forest would grow back and I handed in an acorn, he smile and me and I smiled at him back……I miss him so much." said Katara looking down.

"You really do like him, don't you?" said Zuko looking at her. "I really love him if that's what you mean. He just vanished with everything else, you're the only one who really believes me." said Katara looking at the tree's around her.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. I still can't forget it…….I've lost so much people from the fire nation in my life, I didn't want to rule it, which is so weird because I always want to rule it."

"And you called me a peasant." said Katara crossing her arms and smirking. Zuko growled at her. "Thought so." said Katara before she stopped.

"What?" said Zuko stopping. "Shh…..don't you hear that?" said Katara looking to her left. Zuko looked that way and didn't see anything.

"No." said Zuko. Katara started walking in that direction, Zuko following. Katara was confused, she heard voices from everywhere. "Hello?" She looking scared.

She kept walking. "What do you want?!" Katara yelled finally stopping. Then she heard Aang's voice. "Katara?" She looked around, all she saw was Zuko looking at her confused and trees. "Aang?! Where are you!?" Katara yelled still looking around.

She sprinted into the direction she heard Aang's voice. "Katara." Katara turned around, nothing. "Aang!" Katara yelled. She started running in the direction she heard his voice.

In lease then a second she was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Katara groaned and rubbed her head, she looked around and sat up. "Zuko? Sokka? Toph?" Katara called. "Anyone!?" She yelled. She got up and started walking around. "Aang?" she called. She went through some bushes to find a camp, Appa and Momo were their.

"Appa? Momo? This has to be a dream." she said while shacking her head. Appa groaned and looked up. He saw Katara and he groaned again. Aang came out of his tent, which was right next to Appa, and looked in the direction Appa was. His breath got caught in his throat.

"Kat-Katara?" he choked out. "Aang?" said Katara. "You're…..alive?" said Katara a tear rolling down her cheek. Aang nodded and started walking to Katara. Katara started walking to him and soon they were running to each other. Katara jumped into Aang's arms and started to cry.

"I've missed you so much." Katara cried into Aang shoulder. "Me too….Me too." Aang said while hugging her tighter. Aang's changed so much, he looks like a real fourteen year old, not like the 13 year old she last saw.

Katara let go of Aang and wiped a tear away. "I can't believe your still alive." Katara said and looked at Aang. "Why didn't you come back?" Katara said in almost a whisper.

Aang's smile turned into a frown. "I couldn't." said Aang looking down. "Yes you could, your always welcome with us." said Katara grabbing Aang's hands. Aang looked up at Katara.

"It's not like I didn't want to go back, said Aang still looking down. "It's about you disappearing…isn't it?" said Katara putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I wanted to come back so badly but, stupid past lives faded me away. They didn't tell me why thought."

"When you told me that you didn't master the avatar state, why didn't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Aang nodded and looked at Katara. Katara only smiled. "Come on. I want you to meet people." said Katara pulling him. Aang frowned and pulled back. "I can't." said Aang.

"Why not?" said Katara. "I just can't." said Aang turning around. "Well, It was nice seeing you again." said Katara. Aang turned around. "I'm sorry." said Aang walking up to her.

"You've changed," Aang started. "So have you." said Katara blushing a little. "Well, since you're here……you want to do some waterbending?" said Aang blushing. Katara giggle, "Your look might have changed, but not your blush hasn't." said Katara before taking Aang by the hand and lead him to a river.

-------------------------

It was nearly sunset and Aang and Katara were still waterbending. "Wow Aang, you've gotten better then me." said Katara while walking out of he river.

Aang smiled and walked out of the river with her. "Really, I hadn't practiced in a while." Aang's face fell. "What's wrong?" said Katara while bending the water off of her.

"Nothing, I'm just…….thinking." said Aang before he sat down. Katara frowned and sat next to him. She brought her knees to her chest and looked at Aang.

"Remember the time when we we're all together…..We all were so happy, excited, cheerful, but……you weren't." said Katara, now looking at the river.

"Why weren't you ever happy after you mastered fire bending? You were acting like you did when you burned me, you barley talked to anyone, all you did was sit in your tent, only come out for training, eating, and………" Katara lost her train of thought.

Aang looked at Katara. "And what?" Aang whispered. "Nothing, never mind." said Katara before a tear fell. Aang sighed and whipped the tear way.

"The day I mastered fire bending, I wanted to be happy but……..the day before I got contacted my Avatar Roku saying that if I live, I couldn't love" Katara frowned at that.

"and If I die, I would be reborn into the new Avatar……but something happened. Instead of me dieing I vanished….so I'm still alive but, I'm not anyone special. Just a teen, wanting to live a life and not be bugged with stupid Avatar business." said Aang looking down.

"So your aloud to love someone now?" said Katara trying to hide her smile. Aang nodded and smiled. He looked at Katara and saw her blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" said Aang smirking. Katara's eye's widened. "I'm not blushing." She said looking away. "Yes you were." said Aang crossing his arms and smirking.

Katara looked at him. "Prove it." said Katara before she got tackled. Aang was on top of her, top less, and Katara was under him in her white bathing suit.

Katara blushed and looked at Aang. He was blushing too. Katara smiled. "Your still the same 12 year old you were when I found you." said Katara before kissing him. Aang's eye's widened and then closed as he kissed back.


	6. Authors Note

**Well have you may or may not have known, my mother died so I might not be writing for a while. **


	7. Chapter 7

-1"Where is Katara, Zuko!? She's been gone for like a day!" Sokka yelled. "How should I know?" Zuko said. "You were the last one with her." Sokka growled.

Toph's eye's widened. "Guy's……I think I found her." said Toph standing up. "Well, where is she?" said Sokka walking over to her.

"Well I tell you where she is, but not what she's doing." said Toph like she was about to gag. "Let me guess, she playing with herself?" said Zuko while smirking.

"More like with someone else." said Toph before she heard Sokka yell. "With who!?!?!?" Sokka yelled. "No clue, but the vibrations do seam familiar." said Toph.

"Let's go." said Sokka while pulling Toph and Zuko.

----------------------

"Toph, this is the what like 20th path you took us to." said Sokka. "Damn man! I didn't even lead you anywhere, your leading us!!" Toph yelled.

"Fine, lead the way!" Sokka yelled before letting go of Toph. "Let me just say, If you even touch me again, you will never see the light of day again." Toph growled.

"Bitch." Sokka mumbled. "What was that!?" Toph yelled before she earth bended him into the air. Sokka yelled before he made contact with a tree.

"Since you called me that, I'm not leading you anywhere!" Toph yelled before walking away. "Ummmm…..A little help." said Sokka looking at Zuko.

"I'm with Earth Girl here." said Zuko before he walked away. Before he was out of the clearing Toph came running in. "I found sugar queen, but you won't like the position she's in." said Toph before running in the direct she knew Katara was in.

Zuko helped Sokka down and ran after Toph. They came to a clearing with a river and two people on the other side of the river making-out.

"Katara!?" Sokka yelled.

-----------------

Katara pushed Aang away a little to see who called her. "Shit!" she said. She pushed Aang off of her and grabbed her cloths. She ran behind a tree and put her cloths back on.

-----------------

"Wait, that boy……I think that's Twinkle Toes." said Toph. "But, he's dead!" Sokka yelled before throwing his boomerang at the teen.

The teen jumped like 20 feet in the air. "Aang!" Sokka yelled, angrily and happily. Aang fell back to the floor and grabbed his shirt and made a run for it.

-----------------

"Katara, I have to go." said Aang putting his hand on her shoulders. "Will I ever see you again?" said Katara. "If you want to see me, you know where to go." said Aang before he kissed her one more time until they meet again.

Aang pulled back and ran to his camp. Katara sighed and started running to her, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph's camp.

----------------

"That couldn't have been Aang." said Toph. "Well it was, first time we meet him he didn't the same thing." said Sokka walking into camp. His eye's widened.

Katara was reading a map of the world scroll. "Katara?!" Sokka yelled.

"What?!" She yelled back. "But? I saw you a the river……with Aang!" Sokka yelled. "Sokka, I thought you said he was dead." said Katara smirking while putting the scroll in front of her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, now he's come back from the dead!! I saw you making out with him, and I'm angry at that!!" Sokka yelled. "And I can tell your lying." said Toph while crossing her arms.

"I'm not lying." said Katara putting the scroll down. "Yes you are." said Toph. "I agree with Toph and Sokka. I did see Aang." said Zuko.

"Okay, okay….you win. Like I said before I know Aang's alive and know you all know that he is." said Katara before putting the scroll back in front of her face.

"So you were really making out with him?" said Zuko smirking. "Yes, and that might the last time……he said if I want to see him, you know where to look.

"He's either going to the south pole, or one of the air temples." said Katara. "And you want to see him again?" said Sokka crossing his arms.

Katara growled and glared at him. He yelped when she opened her pouch. "Yes I do want to see him again, so were going to the south pole." said Katara rolling up the scroll.

"But it could take-" "Months, I know Sokka…..but I have to see Aang again." said Katara getting up and walking to her tent.


	9. Chapter 9

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were walking to the piers. Katara was looking at the sky, just hoping to see a bison, Airbender, or lemur. Katara sighed and looked down. She stopped and looked behind her.

Everyone stopped and looked at Katara. She walked over to where she looked down and picked up something. It was part of Aang's cloths. Katara perked up a bit, but she still didn't know where Aang was going.

Katara looked up in the sky again. She thought she saw something but pushed that thought aside. She walked back to the trio and showed them what she found. Sokka took it before Zuko could and scanned it.

"What is it?" said Sokka. Katara just giggled. "Sokka, it's from Aang's shirt." said Katara walked over and taking back the fabric. She started waling back in the direction of th pier before she felt a pit of air hit her back.

She turned around to see Toph, Sokka, and Zuko gone. "Toph? Zuko? Sokka!?" Katara called. Katara then heard someone scream her name, it sounded like Sokka. Katara ran the way she heard Sokka scream and when she got to where she heard the scream she froze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph groaned and shot up. She felt someone jumping around...the vibrations felt familiar. She gasped at the figure. Toph got to her feet and looked around, well felt around, to try to find the figure.

- – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

Zuko was shooting fire balls everywhere, some person in black, everything covered up, was trying to kill him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled while pinner er to the floor. He took the persons mask off and gasped, backing away.

"Surprised, aren't you?" said the person before jumping toward Zuko.

------

Katara was running with Sokka, away from the crazy person. The person was right on their tail. Katara pushed Sokka to move while she held the person off. She turned around and opened her pouch.

She created a wall of ice to deflect the fire being thrown at her. She started running right whenn she created the wall.

"Aang!!!! Sokka!!! Toph!!! Zuko!!!!" Katara yelled while dodging a fire ball.

-----------------

Zuko caught up with Sokka and Toph after they escaped. "Where's Katara?" said Zuko. Sokka looked behind him only to be greeted with a fire ball.

Toph shot rocks at the figure which were all deflected. Zuko helped Sokka up and started runing after Toph created at earth wall.

Toph ran after them and soon caught up with them. She bumped into Sokka and Zuko when they stopped.

"Why did you-wow." said Toph. Aang was fighting with Katara trying to hold off those three people who attacked Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko.

Katara was trying to hold off the one that loves to jump. She was shooting water whip after water whip to at least grab her/his leg; she shot a water stream and it hit her whole body making her fall back about 12 feet. Katara ran up while creating a water icicle and bringing it to the persons throat.

--------** 25 MINUTES LATER**—–-------------

Katara was panting, they just ran, the three people, and they were happy that they won, but shocked that Aang showed up. Katara fell to her knees, on all fours. She looked around, then at Aang who was leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

Katara smiled a little and tried to get up but was to weak. She groaned and fell to the floor, before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Katara groaned and looked around, she was on Appa. Katara smiled a little and turned her head to see Sokka, Zuko, and Toph sleeping in the back, she looked in front of her to see Aang steering Appa.

Katara crawled right behind Aang and looked down at him. He had a few burns but she was a mess, burns, burned cloths, and scratches. Katara sighed and looked back at Aang.

"You feeling okay?" said Aang. "To tell you the truth……No.." said Katara looking up at the sky they were in. "The you should rest." said Aang looking over his shoulder.

Katara gasped. He had a scar on his right eye now. "Aa-Aang wha-what happened?" said Katara crawling on Appa's head. "It's nothing." said Aang looking away.

Katara put her hand on his left cheek and turned his head. "It's not nothing, it's something." said Katara. Aang looked down. "Why are you still nice to me?" said Aang looking back up.

"What do you mean?" said Katara putting her hand on her side. "I've been gone for a year and you act like I never even left." said Aang looking at her. "You might have left the others, but I still have a memory." said Katara placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang sighed and turned away. "What happened?" said Aang. "What?" said Katara. "What happened between us? I mean, we were friends…..and now we're avoiding each other." said Aang looking Katara strait in the eye.

Katara looked down. "I don't know…….Aang, can I ask you something?" said Katara. Aang nodded. "Whenever I went to waterbend, it was never any fun without you….nor was eating dinner, tell stories, or any of the things we use to do together…….I guess what I'm trying to say is, Aang….I…..I love you." said Katara before looking at a very shocked Aang.

"You-You do?" said Aang looking at her. Katara nodded and looked away. "Katara, I have to tell you something too." said Aang looking away.

Katara turned to look at him then said, "What?" Aang turned to her and kissed her passionately. Katara's were wide but slowly closed as she kissed back.

Just then it started to rain. Katara pulled back and looked back at the trio to see them smirking at her. Katara blushed lightly, thankfully it was raining.

"About time." said Sokka. Katara then glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry that you had to wait but my Aang was missing for a year!" Katara yelled.

Sokka hid behind Toph. "That's what I though, meat boy!" said Katara. Before turning back to Aang. Katara stared at Aang's scar for about 3 minutes before anyone noticed.

"I can heal it." said Katara. "Really?" said Aang looking over to her. "We just need to get more water from the spirit oasis in the north pole, then I can probably heal it." said Katara putting her hand on the scar.

"But, I can't be seen in public. If I do be seen, they will started asking me to help them and I think I already help enough by stopping the war." said Aang crossing his arms.

"Then become Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third for all I care, and I doubt anyone would think that the avatar has a scar on his right eye." said Katara smirking.


End file.
